Sir Willhelm Uzumaki
by BrendenIsLight
Summary: Sir Willhelm Uzumaki is a retarded little boy, who can barely function and is also gay. He won't admit he's gay, but he is pretty fucking gay. Don't read this it's terrible. Crack fic, Semi-SI everyone. Sexual Content, shit like that.


Sir Willhelm Uzumaki: Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in the village of Konohagakure, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and a faggot drawing shit on the Hokage Rock. That faggots name is Sir Willhelm Uzumaki, better known as just Will. Willhelm is a 12 year old boy, with brown hair, blue eyes, and standing only 4 feet and 8 inches tall. Will is known as the village retard and for his pranks he pulls daily. Pranks like the one he is performing now, vandalizing the Hokage Rock.

"Ha ha ha ha," Will laughed retardedly in delight as he painted shit on one of the Hokage's cheeks.

Elsewhere in the village, a few ninjas were telling a powerful figure in the village of the young retards actions. This figure is a bit different from the standard. For one, he isn't human, he's a frog. You may know him as Kermit the frog, but everyone in the village knows him as- "LORD HOKAGE!" a ninja screamed rather loudly.

"Yes, what is it? Something about The Faggot, I presume?" said Lord Kermit, being interrupted from doing further nefarious deeds to the young female he was currently raping.

"The retard is graffiting the mountainside image of the former Hokage, Lord Hokage," the ninja paused for dramatic effect, "IN CUM!" The other ninja and the Hokage looked disgusted for a few moments, before Lord Kermit remembered that he outlawed Will from buying and using paint after the whole Paint Accident fiasco.

"Hm, a problem indeed," Kermit said, before the female he was raping started screaming, "IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH, I WILL EXTEND MY COCK TO GREATER LENGTHS AND PENETRATE YOUR SKULL!" yelled Kermit, demonically, as he extended his cock to 15 inches as a warning.

Back to Will the Retard, the onlookers were exclaiming various things towards him, such as, "Look at that faggot." and "Grow the fuck up, you whiny little bitch." Various thing such as that, very harsh comments that usually hurt Wills feelings and make him even more suicidal.

"I am cool and you d-d-d-dr-drool, losers," Willhelm stated quite retardedly, crying because they hurt his feelings. "You don't have what it takes to do what I do." No one in the village like Will because he's always so retarded, he also is very gay, even though he won't admit it.

Down in the crowd of onlookers, a small, fat, egg-like man was standing with Lord Kermit. The man said towards Kermit, "Lord Hokage, my student's retarded, and I'm not responsible for his actions."

"Eh, is that you, Danny Devito, I full heartedly agree with you, Will is retarded, and it's hard to control him. I should know, I tried to get him to perform sexual acts with me but he just laughed and called me gay. Like he's one to talk, I may fuck little boys, but at least I'm not a faggot." Kermit continued to explain why Will is more gay than him to Devito, while he tuned him out and instead focused on Naruto.

"Oh shit, it's Devito-sensei, I'm fucked, aren't I?" Will said fearfully, trying to get away, but he can't because he's currently suspended in the air by rope.

"You little fucking retard, get down from there and get back to class, before I get angry again!" Devito exclaimed, as he got ready to jump towards Will's location.

"NO," screeched Will, as he began to pull his dick out of his pants, "I DON'T WANNA!" He began stroking his dick, still suspended in the air. Devito paused for a moment, relishing the sight of Will cock. He began thinking perverted thoughts, and had stop himself from jerking off as well.

"Why the fuck are you masturbating now, of all times?!" Devito questioned loudly toward Will, wondering why his dick is out.

"I NEED MORE CUM!" Will replied simply, still masterbating infront of his teacher and the Hokage. He began stroking more viciously before his dick came hard. Will just came a massive load on the Hokage Rock.

"Oh my," Kermit stated, impressed by the size of the load,"I feel bad for whoever will clean that up." Kermit also began to fantasize about Will's naked body along with Danny Devito.

"Fuck this," Danny Devito mumbled under his breath,"Sir Willhelm Uzumaki, I'm coming up there, and you're coming with me back to class, voluntarily or not!" Devito said darkly, as he began to laugh evilly.

"Uh oh," Will gulped, scared for his life and his purity. Will knew that he was fucked at that moment and no one could save him if Devito-sensei decided to do something naughty to him. He started to climb up the rope frantically, but as he reached the cliff top, he found Devito standing above him with an evil look in his eye. Then everything faded to black...

When Will opened his eyes, he found himself tied up in front of his classmates, all looking at him and Devito-sensei. He looked at Devito and found him looking smugly at Will, still with that evil look in his eyes. Willhelm started to screech retardedly at his teacher, and trashed at the rope. Devito then proceeded to roundhouse kick Will in the face to shut him up.

"Shut up, kid, if you know what good for ya," Devito shouted at Willhelm, "If you don't… well, let's just say you won't like where my dick'll be, retard. Tomorrow, all your classmates will pass and graduate from this academy. If you don't get your shit together, retard, you'll never become a genin."

"Yes, sir, Devito, sir." Will cried out as he tried to nurse his head, but failing to do so because he was still tied up. 'I'll get you one day, Devito, you will come to know that l-letting me live will be your greatest mistake…'

Devito turned to address his students, "Alright fuckheads, today we'll review the transformation arts. All you have to do is conjure a form that looks as magnificent as me." The kids lined up as Devito cut Willhelm loose and made him go near the front of the line.

As student were being called up to transform, a few classmates were taunting Will, calling him a faggot or a retard. Will then walked forward after Devito called on him. As he was getting ready, he came up with a marvelous idea. 'He he he,' Will thought as Devito told him to start.

"CHANGE!" Will screamed as he transformed into a being worthy of praise. When the smoke was cleared, Danny Devito looked at Willhelm in surprise as his nose began to bleed. The figure that Will changed into is none other than Stan Lee. All of the student also began to bleed from their noses, and some of them even fainted.

"Excelsior," stated Will-turned-Stan Lee. Devito immediately broke down into tears, as did the students still conscious. Though one student didn't even look fazed by Stan Lee. How peculiar, everyone loves Stan Lee, why wouldn't you cry or become aroused when you look at him.

"STAN LEE," DeVito started screaming, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US? WHY?" Willhelm then transformed back to his retarded self, looking smug. Devito and the class, at that moment, calmed down when Will stopped being Stan Lee.

"You fucking nigger, why did you transform back?" Devito said as he grabbed one of Will's arms and crushed it with his strength. He then let go of Will, and went back to address his class. "Well done class, you did well, except for you," he looked towards the screeching Will, "You did horribly, faggot."

Will looked at Devito, crying because his forearm was just crush by the pure might of Danny Devito. As everyone began to file out of the classroom, some of them stopped near Will to spit on him. Will tried to run away, but Devito stopped him by grabbing his good arm.

"Not yet, fucktard, you've still got to clean up your mess at the Hokage Rock." Devito said, dragging Will out the door. Willhelm screamed and cried halfway before Devito decided to just knock him out again. He let Will go, and as he was trying to crawl away, Devito kicked him in the temple as hard as he can. Then everything faded to black…

When Will opened his eyes, he found himself on a platform suspended near the Hokage Rock. Will looks up towards the cliff edge when he heard someone shout his name, it's Danny Devito, and he's holding a shotgun. Will becomes immediately frightened, and tries to jump off the platform. A shot could be heard hitting metal next to him, making Will stop.

"Don't go anywhere, fag, or I'll blow your fucking kneecaps off! You're not allowed to leave until all this cum is cleaned off of the Hokage's faces. You got it, retard?" shouted Devito from above. Scared like a bitch, Will nodded slowly as he turned around and began cleaning the shit off of the monument.

"Hey, Will!" Devito shouted, "How about when you get done here we'll get some ramen." Will's eyes lit up, as he started to screech retardedly about ramen and how delicious in is. "Calm down you little fuck, or you won't be getting any ramen."

"Alright, D-D-De-D-Devito-sensei! I will try my best to make you proud," Willhelm claimed as he began erratically washing the cum off of the Hokage Rock. Will started to scream loudly as he neared the end, stroking the rock even faster until it finally was clean.

"Shut the fuck up, nigger," Devito said angrily, loading another round into the chamber, "Stupid fucking retard, I told you to calm down." Will tried to dodge the shot but ended up falling off the platform and hitting his head on the mountain. Then everything faded to black…

When Will opened his eyes, he found himself near his favorite ramen stand. He then quickly realized that Devito-sensei was ordering ramen for them. He wondered as to why Devito was buying him ramen. Devito was usually not this nice, he tortures Will and tries to kill him daily. Willhelm thought that Devito was just kidding when he said that they could get some ramen after Will cleaned up his mess at the Hokage monument.

"Hey, fuckface, get over here, little nigger. I bought some ramen." Devito told Will, who was still a little nauseous from all the blows to his head today. Will got up and hobbled over to Devito and sat next to him. Devito gave him his bowl of ramen and Will took the initiative and started eating.

"Oh b-b-boy, this ramon is sure good. I g-got to get me some more after this," Will retardedly claimed, "Devito-sensei, you're looking good today. Do you want to do something else after this with me?"

'Is this kid coming on to me?' Devito thought confusedly, Will never says anything sexual towards anyone. The kid doesn't even know there are genders. Devito looks over at Will and inquires, "Are you trying to fuck me, retard?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Will asked bemusedly.

"I mean," Devito got closer towards Will and loudly asks, "Are you trying to have sex with me, fucking retard?"

"No," Will said loudly as he tried to continue eating his ramen. Devito, angered because Will isn't paying attetntion to him, picks up the ramen and throws it behind him as far as he can. "NO," Will screeches retardedly, "MY RAMEN!" Devito started to rapidly eat his own ramen in front of Will, savoring every bite.

"Fuck, this ramen is good," Devito claimed, "Oh, how fucking delicious." Will looks very suicidal right now, about to kill himself right then and there. Devito, now finished with his own ramen, decided to buy Will another ramen. He ordered the ramen and gave it to Will, "Here, fag, I feel bad for throwing your ramen, so you can have this."

"Really?" asked Will hopefully, Devito decided to crush that hope by responding simply, nope. He grabbed Will by the back of his head, and slammed his face into the hot ramen. Will started to screech almost inaudibly, because his face is submerged in ramen. Will was beginning to drown on the ramen soup, slowly losing consciousness. Then everything faded to black…

When Will opened his eyes, he found himself in his classroom. Odd, he has been unconscious since yesterday. Did Devito-sensei bring him here? Some of the students realized he is now awake and started to call him faggot or retard. Will started to cry again, he is very emotional and whenever someone makes fun of him, he breaks down.

"Alright, niggers, it's finals time. You must create a successful clone of yourself to graduate. When your name is called, come next door," addressed Devito to his class. He then walked next door and had someone bring students to him. Will looked devastated, clone justus are his worst technique. Willhelm think that he will never graduate from the academy, because Devito-sensei hates him and always fails him. And not because he was terrible at everything and only used for comic relief.

When Will name was called, he slowly walked next door to where Devito-sensei was. As he entered the door, he saw Devito-sensei and another academy instructor. Devito told him to make a perfect clone of himself and don't fuck it up. Will prepared to make one, as he screeched, "BEHOLD!"

When the smoke cleared, what they saw was a pathetic looking clone sprawled on the floor. It looks somehow even more retarded than Will. Devito immediately screamed, "YOU FAILED AGAIN, RETARD!" Will fell to his knees and started to sob like a little bitch. He had failed again, this was the third time. Why does Devito-sensei hate him so?

"Isn't this the third time? Maybe we could give the little bitch a chance, he did create a clone? It may be a little… retarded looking, but so does Will, so the enemy might mistake the clone for the real one." said the instructor next to Devito. The instructor had blond hair, blue eyes, and had a smug vibe coming off of him.

"No, Caleb, every student was supposed to create three successful clones, not one retarded clone," Devito shot back, "The bitch doesn't have what it takes to be a ninja. His performance doesn't warrant a passing grade. Sir Willhelm Uzumaki, get the fuck out of my sight."

Will started to run towards the door, but accidently hit his head as he tripped. He slowly began to lose consciousness and his eyesight became blurry. He heard Devito-sensei say a quick 'motherfucker' as he heard footsteps walk towards him. Then everything faded to black…

When Will opened his eyes, he found himself being thrown outside by Devito-sensei, who called him a 'retard' and told him to 'go fucking die, faggot' which was very hurtful. Will stood up and started to walk to the nearby swing. He sat down and started to brood like an emo cunt. He was a very sad boy, he was the only student that didn't pass.

A couple of his former classmates looked in Will's direction and started gossiping amongst each other. Throwing around insult that they usually called him. Will wanted to leave before he started crying, so he rapidly got up and walked away. As he was about to leave the schools grounds, the instructor from before, Caleb, popped in out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey buddy, how're feeling? You alright?" Caleb asked worriedly, caring for Will's health for a reason that is definitely not nefarious.

"W-wha-w-what's wrong with me? Why am I s-so strange? Why does everyone hate me?" asked Will once again retardedly. Caleb looked at him strangely, wondering why Will doesn't know why everyone hates him. Caleb thought it was common knowledge, I mean, everyone knows the village retard.

"It's because you were declared retarded by the State of Michigan, buddy." Caleb explained simply.

"What?" asked Will confused.

"What?" asked Caleb quickly.

"What di-did you just say?" Will asked Caleb, confused by what he means by 'Mish-ee-gan'

"I said you were declared retarded by the Council, what do you think I said?" Caleb said vaguely, "Whatever, buddy, I have an idea about how you can become a ninja quickly." Will looked ecstatic at that moment, thinking that he might have a chance. Caleb is a trustworthy-ish guy, he won't just say he has an idea just to fuck with Will, will he?

"Can you really make me become a ninja?" Will asked excitedly, thinking it was finally his chance to become the thing he wants most, second only to the Hokage.

"Yeah, of course buddy, follow me." Caleb said as he started to walk away. Will forgot how to move his legs for a few moments before it returned to him. He started to run after him, but at that moment Caleb decided to jump to the nearby rooftop and run along the edge. Caleb looked at Will and shouted, "Get up here, and quickly."

Will followed his instructions and jumped up to the roof. He ran after Caleb as fast as he could, which wasn't that fast. Will, being retarded, hit his foot on something and fell down three stories to his doom. He last heard Caleb say 'damn it, not again' as he hit the ground. Then everything faded to black…

When Will opened his eyes, he found himself next to Caleb on the balcony near to where he fell. Caleb realized that Will was now awake and helped sit up. Will appreciates the help, but finds the situation gay. Now sitting up, he look at the setting sun as Caleb spoke.

"You alright, buddy, you took a nasty fall?" questioned Caleb worriedly, "I thought you were gonna be out for another few hours. Hope it didn't cause any brain injury. That would be bad." 'We don't need you anymore retarded, though for what I'm about to do, it might help if you were little more brain dead.' Caleb thought darkly.

"N-no, I'm fine, Caleb-sensei. I'm used to getting knocked out multiple times a day." Will stated casually, as though that was a normal topic for conversation.

"Okay, whatever you say, buddy." Caleb said slowly, fearing that if he talked any faster, Will wouldn't understand him. "Do you remember anything before you fell, like how I was gonna help you become a ninja?" Caleb asked.

"YEAH, OF COURSE I REMEMBER, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Will squealed loudly, excited at the fact that he could become a ninja even after failing the final three times, because he is retarded and only here for comic relief. Also for plot reasons, but those will be specified later.

Caleb reared back because of how loud the retard was, holding his ears. After a minute he was fine enough to talk. "I need you to steal the Sacred Scroll of S- uh, just the Sacred Scroll. It's in the Lord Hokage's house. It's should be in the old man's library." Caleb said rapidly, so he could get this over with as quickly as possible so he doesn't have to deal with this fag anymore than he needs to.

"Why do you n-need the Sacred Scroll?" Will asked, confused.

"I don't need the scroll, buddy, you do. Devito will make you a ninja if you manage to learn a technique from the Sacred Scroll. Just make sure not to get caught by anyone while stealing it." Caleb explained simply, making sure not to use any complex words.

"Alright, I can do that. It shouldn't be too hard." Will stated, preparing himself.

"Alright, buddy, good luck." Caleb patted Will on the back, accidentally knocking Will off the balcony. "Oh shit." Caleb exclaimed, not knowing if his plan will work anymore. As Will was falling off of the balcony, he hit his head on the edge of a house. Then everything faded to black...

When Will opened his eyes, he found himself in front of the Hokage's house. Will remembered what Caleb had told him before he fell off the balcony. He must get that scroll, at all cost. Willhelm prepared to infiltrate Lord Kermit's home, then he jumped up to a third floor window, and entered.

Will started to walk quietly towards the library, but he must have made too much noise. He heard a shout and looked behind him. Gasp, it's the Hokage, Kermit the Frog. Will turned fully around to face the anthropomorphic frog as he was devising a plan. 'Yes, that's it, no one is resistant to this.' Will thought excitedly.

"What are you doing in my house, retard? Have you finally decided to take me up o-" Kermit didn't get to finish as he saw Will do a hand seal of some kind. He heard Willhelm shout 'change' as smoke clouded the area. Kermit was confused why would Will use a transformation jutsu.

The smoke cleared and Kermit caught a glimpse of a figure. Kermit's nose immediately started to spurt blood, the figure is Stan Lee. Stan Lee looked at him, smirked, and said 'Excelsior' Kermit came so hard right then, he fell unconscious and hit the floor with a thud. Will transformed back to his retarded looking self and walked away from Lord Kermit's body.

When he reached the library, he started to root around the shelves before he finally found the scroll he was looking for. 'Ah ha,' Will thought, 'I found it.' Will started to laugh evilly, as if possessed by a demon. He quickly left the room and went back to the window he entered from. Kermit was still lying there in a pool of his own cum and blood.

He escaped through the window and ran quickly to the forest he was supposed to meet Caleb at. Seeing that Caleb wasn't there, he thought he could start looking through the scroll for a technique he could learn. He opened the scroll and the first thing he found was something about multiple clones.

As this was going on, the Hokage woke up and gathered his forces to search for the Sacred Scroll, Danny Devito was one of the ninjas assigned to look for Will and the Scroll. Devito, knowing the retard the best, looks in the forest first. There, in the middle of a clearing, is Will sitting with the Scroll in his arms. Devito approached him and called his name.

"WAAH," Will looked startled for a moment before he realized that it was only Devito-sensei, "Oh, it's just you Master. I finally found you, I have something to show you."

Devito just looked at Will, before he swiftly kicked Will in the stomach. As Will was leaning down from being kicked, Devito grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground forcefully. "YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT, HOW DARE YOU BETRAY LORD KERMIT AND I! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD FUCKING REASON FOR THIS OR I WILL EAT YOU!" Devito screamed at Will. Willhelm started to shakily stand up as he started to cry. Devito's shouting was very frightening after all.

"C-C-C-Ca-a-Ca-Caleb t-told m-m-me th-that if I l-learn a th-thing f-from this S-Scroll, you will l-let me be a n-ninja," Will stuttered severely, scared by Devito's outburst. "I learned a something, can I be a shinobi now?" Devito wondered why Caleb would tell Will this, after what does he have to gain.

Devito quickly pushed the faggot aside and turned around when he felt a presence behind him. He saw ten kunai being thrown at him by a figure in the tree. Devito, being as skilled as he is, gracefully dodged all ten. He looked at the figure, who now revealed himself to be Caleb. Caleb began to laugh maliciously, as he looked toward the two of them.

"Hm, I'm impressed you could figure out where we were, Devito. I underestimated your capabilities," Caleb stated, "Will, give me the Sacred Scroll, now!"

"Don't you fucking give it to him, retard!" Devito shouted at Will, who was on the ground confused as he kept looking between both Caleb and Devito. He slowly stood back up so he could run at a moments notice, since he was a bitch.

"I don't understand, what's so bad about this scroll?" Will said, not knowing what was so bad about it.

"That scroll contains completely forbidden ninja arts. Caleb used you because he wants the scroll for himself." Devito told Will, who was too retarded to understand what was going on here. They heard Caleb laugh lightly as they turned towards him. "Why're you laughing?" Devito said.

"Because the scroll doesn't contain forbidden ninja arts, it contain a comprehensive list of sex techniques and positions. Ways to make sex life better, written by Lord Kermit himself." Caleb answered Devito, who appeared be turned on now. Devito realized that with that scroll, he could gain an even greater mastery of sex. He is already legendary for his large dick and how much he fucks people.

"Hey, Will! You want to know what really happened during the incident with the fox demon that attacked Konoha twelve years ago?" asked Caleb, obviously directed towards Will. They both heard Devito yell 'no, stop,' but they ignored him. "Will, you," Caleb pointed at Will, "are the nine-tailed fox demon that attacked the village twelve years ago."

Will looked surprised at first, he was a demon this entire time and he didn't even know. His first thought was- "THAT'S SO FUCKING COOL!" Will screeched, thinking it was awesome.

"..." Caleb and Devito both were silent for a good few moments before they both said one thing, "... Huh."

"But why would you tell me that now, it could had been a greater plot twist if you didn't reveal it in the first chapter/episode. You should have slowly built up to it, putting a few subtle signs here and there, not revealing it this early," Will stated.

"What," asked Caleb confusedly, wondering what this kid was talking about.

"You heard me," Will said vaguely. As Will was talking with Caleb, Devito saw his chance to take the scroll for himself. He launched himself for the scroll on Will's back and grabbed it. He quickly ran off, further into the woods. Caleb, seeing Devito run off with the scroll, jumped off the tree and ran after him.

"Hey, get the fuck back here with that, nigger," Caleb yelled, closing in on Danny's position, because DeVito is a mostly strength build. Caleb tried to tackle Danny to the ground, but DeVito is too powerful for him. He throws Caleb off and turns around, prepared to fight him to show who is the dominant white male.

"Come at me, bitch," DeVito gets into his combat stance as Caleb stands up and does the same. A few moment pass and they are thrown into action, Danny delivering an uppercut and throwing Caleb upwards. Caleb uses that momentum to dropkick Danny, but he just stands there and takes it. Danny grabs Caleb's leg and slams him into the ground.

"Aah, cunt nigger," Caleb screamed in pain, "You'll pay for that, buddy." Caleb shakily stands back up as they both prepare for the second round of fist fighting, forgetting they both can use ninjutsu. As they are about to launch at one another, they hear a distant screeching coming from the left.

"AAAAAaaAAaaAAAAAAaaaH," Willhelm screeches retardedly as he runs into battle, arms flailing behind him like wet noodles. He jumps at Caleb, who is too frightened to move, and knocks him to the ground. "I WILL DESTROY YOUR RECTUM LIKE CANCER, CALEB!"

William start flailing his arms at Caleb, hitting him multiple time. Caleb is very confused by this tactic, because it is actually working. It feels like a train is hitting him every time one of Will's flailing arms strikes his body. Caleb, scared, tries to get away from the flurry of arms. He pushes William off of him, trying to gain some distance.

"You think you can escape from my fury," William states, as he does some pointless handsign and one hundred Willhelms pop in out of nowhere. "Think again, fuck nigger," all the Will's say simultaneously. Caleb, frightfully screaming, tries to run away, only to be caught by a William. The Willhelm throws Caleb back on the ground, as they all advance towards him menacingly.

"Please don't fuck me," Caleb asked frightenedly, the William continue advancing. They all then smile, as if saying, 'we're gonna fuck you'. The all jump at Caleb, beating the fuck out of them as a few takes their pants off. Caleb is screaming, "Aah fuck, my only kidney. Dammit, my liver, that was the hardest working liver in the Elemental Nations. FUCK, my left testicle. Little Nigger, my right nipple. Big nigger, my left nipple. Ah, my rectum." He continues to scream as the naked Williams join in.

No one saw Caleb again in Konoha. People say you can still hear the screams of Caleb the Wise today, others say they saw a ghost bearing the likeness of Caleb. Most agree, however, Caleb got fucked that day by a prepubescent boy name Willhelm Uzumaki, the future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. This is that little boys story of how he became the Hokage.

A few moments after Caleb eventful death by the hands of Willhelm, Daniel is finishing up with his masturbation. William walks up to him asking if he's ready to go. Danny looks up at him, and says, "You did good kid, better than what I would've done, that's for sure. Come on, let's go get ramen."

"Ah, geez, ramen would be good right now, but why are you offering?" Will asks DeVito, wondering if he's just lying to him about the ramen.

"It's because I care for you, kid," William's eyes go wide as he begins to tear up. "I know I might be a little hard on you, but I just want what's best for ya, kid. Sigh, I used to be just like you, everyone in my class bullied me because of my egg-shaped body. They would call me names like Humpty-Dumpty. One time, a kid even tried to crack me open, but that kid had an unfortunate accident the next day. No one even know what happened to him. Anyway, the point is, I love you, kid."

"Really," William asks, hopeful that someone out there actually care for him, "Do you really mean that, sir?"

"Nope," Danny screams as he does a flying knee kick at Naruto face, knocking down and near-unconsciousness. "I'm just fucking with ya. See ya, retard. I'm gonna go learn some of these techniques." Then everything faded to black...


End file.
